


Adore Me

by Avdal



Series: Touch of Darkness [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cool, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dream Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, I always find this the hardest step, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, So..., Stretching, Ummm what else?, aaaand its time to tag another ultra smut, attempted exorcism, canon huge dong, eek, huge demon dong, im not completely sure what a magic cock is but ao3 suggested it so yeah lets go with that, im so sorry, inhuman amounts of jizz, kylo ren and his big ol dick, lets do this, like tagging makes this filth ive just written suddenly become real, look mom my first non con!, no seriously, not the yoga kind, oh gods - Freeform, rey can probably skip dinner now shes already eaten, still my favorite tag of all time probably, thats a tag now, this is my first non con fic, ummm what else, you all still with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: Rey wasn’t being haunted, she was being adored.Kylo had made that distinction very clear to her. He wasn’t haunting her, he wasn’t just a nightmare, and he may have been a demon but what he was doing to her wasn’t possession.Demonic adoration. That was her tormentor’s special term of lies for when he laid claim to her. For what he’d done to her night after night to her for nearly a whole month.Now Rey knew she needed to find a way to break this curse before she fell too deep under his spell she could never come back. She may not be possessed, but she needed an exorcism nonetheless.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Touch of Darkness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177208
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221





	Adore Me

**Author's Note:**

> Er… so here we are. Seen the tags and haven’t run away yet? Okay, okay. This fic has two sources of inspiration,  
> this first comes from Lilia_ula’s absolutely amazing fic [ Take it There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777753/chapters/41947172). In chapter 7 that Rey (who’s been tormented by her own demon) consults an occultist Qui Gon. Not to give spoilers since you really should read this wonderful fic, but that chapter gave me the the idea of writing a story with a demonic exorcism element. That and I’ve just started watching Constantine. Bad boy.  
> Also to blame for this is @persimonne666 who prompted me on twitter to write a “the most kinky ghost sex you can think of”. Well… the ghost became a pissed off and infinitely horny and well hung demon who pursues Rey in her dreams, but I hope I got the kinky element down!

“I’m not being haunted or possessed. He said that _possession_ wasn’t what he was doing to me.”

Rey’s voice wavered erratically as she spoke. She knew why Obi Wan was having her explain this to him, but that didn’t make saying it out loud any easier. The elderly arcane scholar watched her quietly, his face a portrait of patience as she struggled to contain herself. Crying wasn’t an option. She hadn’t cried once yet, no matter what the demon lord had done to her. She wasn’t about to start now.

“What did he tell you it was then?” he finally asked.

Rey sighed, wanting nothing greater than for this to be over as soon as possible.

“He… he told me that I was special. That I meant something to him. He said that if- that he would have killed me after he’d taken what he wanted from me if I wasn’t so special to him.”

The words stick in her throat. No matter what she does, Rey just can’t seem to shake them from her mind. Can’t forget how Kylo had looked at her when he said them. The way his dark, whiskey colored eyes had held such softness as his hands tightened around her throat. Their bodies had still been joined then, hers both coated in his essence and still strumming with the remnants of her own forced pleasure. At that moment Rey would have welcomed death. Anything would have been better than what had happened next.

“Rey, I can only imagine how difficult all of this has been for you. You’re doing very well. Take your time.”

Obi Wan handed her a glass of water and Rey took it mutely. She didn’t drink from it, though, rather simply held it and stared blankly off into a corner of the room. There were all manner of books and charts and esoteric looking objects decorating the room and Rey wondered which one of them - if any - would be the key that could save her from this.

“You told me this has been going on for more than three weeks,”Obi Wan prompts. “How often during this time has the demon visited you?”

Rey swallowed. She set the glass down before she broke it and hurt herself.

“Every night,” she spat. “Every single one of them. He would appear shortly after sunset and not leave until dawn. At first I- fuck, I thought I was losing my mind. I was too afraid to tell anyone. Now I’m afraid that I waited too long.”

Rey looked up at the scholar earnestly, a desperate plea racking through her. She needed to know this. Needed to know if this was somehow all her fault.

“If I had reached out to you sooner, would that have stopped this?” she asked, her voice shaking even more than before. “Did I wait too long and now there’s nothing you can do to help me?”

Obi Wan reached out and lightly patted her hand. He shook his head, trying his best to reassure her.

“This wasn’t your fault, Rey,” he said. “There was nothing you could have done differently, but it’s not too late. I promise you that I can fix this.”

Rey gave a short, sharp sob of relief, breaking her own vow to never cry over this. She gripped the elderly man’s hand between each of her own and fought to control her breathing.

“What do I have to do?” she asked. “I’ll do anything.”

_A_ _nything_ to be free of the demon. Anything to have her life back, to be able to sleep at night again. Not not wake up the next morning sore, sticky, and thoroughly claimed to the point that Rey was sure she was losing her mind. 

“You said he didn’t call it haunting or possession?” the scholar asked. “What did he say it was?”

Rey swallowed, not wanting to repeat the awful words. Obi Wan carefully withdrew his hand and leaned forward, looking at her seriously.

“This is very important, Rey. What your demon has been calling his claim on you will determine the sort of exorcism I must perform. The ritual itself will take several hours, and we won’t get a second chance before sunset.”

Rey nodded stiffly. During their initial contact with each other Obi Wan had explained that demons like her Kylo drew their powers from the night. Come daytime they were largely dormant, hiding in the shadows like a vampire, but after the sun had set they were all but unstoppable.

“Adoration,” she whispered. “He called it ‘demonic adoration’. He said that he  _ adored me _ . He told  me that he would never let me go and there was no force in the universe that could sever our bond.”

Kylo had promised her that as he worshiped her pussy on their second night together. He had been insatiable, taking her as much and as often as her only freshly broken in body could withstand. 

Obi Wan gives a thoughtful nod, a look of pure determination etched into the lines of his face. 

“He was wrong, Rey,” he promised. “Once we perform the ritual, he will _never_ be able to touch you again.”

Rey had to believe it. Allowed herself to feel hope again after having been without it for so long.

“What do I have to do?”

Obi Wan leaned back and rose. He took a step back and motioned for her to follow him.

“This exorcism is going to be very painful for you, I’m afraid to say. The demon will know what we are doing. He will likely try to stop it even if he can’t physically manifest here during the day.” 

He walked over to the bookshelf and Rey watched with tense nervousness as he activated a secret lever and a hidden doorway appeared against the opposite wall. It was all very classic macabre, and no good had ever come from a secret door. 

“Is he going to hurt you?” she asked, her heartbeat starting to thunder through her veins

Obi Wan shook his head as he gestured her to follow him down a dimly lit tunnel.

“It’s not me I’m worried about.” He turned to look at her, giving her a grave look as they came to a stop at another closed door. “Rey, his _a_ _doration_ of you will make him unpredictable. If at any point during the exorcism it becomes too much for you-”

“Don’t stop it,” she interrupted immediately. “Don’t stop no matter what. I need to be free of him.”

Obi Wan looked like he wanted to say more on the matter, but he finally nodded.

“As you would have it,” he said. “I will complete the ritual and you will have to remain strong throughout.”

He opened the door and Rey took a shuddering breath before she stepped inside.

*

The sun had set hours ago and Rey was still a mess.

She finally let the tears coming, and she buried her face against her knees as soul-deep sobs racked her body. The water of her bath had long sense turned cold, but she could summon no more strength to get out.

The ritual had been brutal. _Hellish_. Maybe that was fitting. She deserved the suffering for ever being so stupid as to let herself get into this situation to begin with.

And Obi Wan had been right. Kylo had known what they were doing.

He had manifested his powers into a tempest. A literal maelstrom of energy that had tried to tear the room apart. He had flung Obi Wan about like a rag doll, and for several agonizing minutes Rey had wondered if the old man was genuinely about to be murdered right before her eyes. 

Then Obi Wan had taken control. He used his powers to calm the winds. To warm the air back from it’s frosted cold grips of death. Kylo’s anger had turned on her next. Oh, he hadn’t tried to hurt her, not seriously at least. He had been intent on causing her pain, and somehow he had managed to sink his hooks into her an set every nerve on fire.

Rey had screamed until her voice had given out. Her entire body had flared with unspeakable agony, and the only thing that kept her from completely losing her mind was the arcane scholar’s grip on her shoulders. _Fight through it,_ _Rey_ _. You’re stronger than this._ That had been the mantra he had given her. Had made her repeat it again and again until Kylo’s furious presence began to wane.

It had taken hours, and each minute seemed to last an eternity. Little by little her demon tormentor’s fetters over her had loosened. Her soul felt bloody, her mind was in tatters, but finally they had succeeded. The bond that Kylo had forced on her was broken.

“ _He_ _can’t_ _manifest in front of you anymore, Rey,”_ Obi Wan had told her as he tried to force some water down her scream-sore throat. _“It’s over. He_ _won’t be able to touch you again_ _.”_

It had taken an hour before Rey had recovered enough to stumble home. The old man had accepted no payment beyond Rey’s tearful, hiccuping gratitude. The ritual had taken a lot out of him as well, and Rey promised to call him in the morning to reassure herself that she hadn’t asked too much from him.

When she got home she waited, sitting in the dark of her bathroom as the sun steadily faded. Waited for her demon to return and wreak his vengeance upon her.

The church outside rang in midnight before Rey could finally summon the energy to get out of the bath and get dressed. No Kylo. No demon relentlessly fucking her. Peace. She had peace. It had come at a terrible cost, but when Rey finally collapsed on her bed, burying her still damp face against her pillow, she knew it had all been worth it.

Tonight she was free of her demon, and the scholar’s words echoed in her head as she finally drifted to sleep. _Kylo_ _would never get to touch her again._

*

Rey’s scream was cut short by the hand squeezing her throat.

She clawed blindly, her hands raking through the dark air in search of his demonic face. Rey couldn’t see him, it was pitch black and despite her bedroom curtains being open there was no moon or stars or city lights to show her him.

It didn’t matter. She knew he had found her. The exorcism hadn’t worked. Her demon had found her and now he was going to murder her.

“Shhhh,” Kylo soothed, his gravelly voice a serration against her ear. “It’s only me, darling, or did you think I would let you go so easily?”

His grip on her tightened, now cutting off her ability to breathe. Rey slapped her arms about uselessly, trying to find any part of him to strike. Despite his weight pressing down on her, despite the hands choking her and the feather-light kiss he pressed to her temple, Rey couldn’t find him. It was like he was both here and not here, and all her attempts to rend and maim were met with with nothing but inky darkness.

“Reeeeeyy,” his voice singsonged and her motions grew more frantic as she began to suffocate. 

“That was a very bad thing you did,” he purred. “Very, very naughty of you. It hurt me, did you know that? Did you want to hurt me?”

Consciousness was beginning to slip and Rey’s movements became steadily weaker from lack of oxygen. Her hands tried to tear at his, but they passed right through only to claw against her own skin. Somehow the pressure tightened further, and Rey felt her eyes start to roll back in her head as her awareness wavered.

“I could kill you now, Rey. You would deserve it.”

She couldn’t scream. Couldn’t even plead. She looked out into the darkness, knowing that he was there somehow despite not being able to see them. _Don’t_ she mouthed.

Don’t do this. Stop. Please.

I don’t want to die.

The moment stretched. She felt his thumb press into the side of her neck, her whole body falling slack as he pressed at a nerve. Then his grip released. Rey gasped, her back arching and coughs racking through her body as she sucked lungfuls of precious air back in.

Kylo held her pinned with his body weight, and she sense rather than saw how he was smiling as he watched her struggle beneath him.

“Oh Rey, are those tears for me?”

Scalding hot lips pressed against her cheek, and suddenly Rey found she couldn’t move at all. Couldn’t toss her head from side to side or even begin to buck him off. No, it was as if she was frozen to the spot, every muscle in her body unable to receive the commands of her mind.

She managed to suck in another breath, her lungs still burning from their recent deprivation, before her demon claimed her lips in a punishing and brutal kiss.

He plundered her mouth without restraint, his tongue thrusting its way inside to tangle with her own. He hummed and Rey felt it vibrate throughout her whole body. Traitorous images of the many times he had claimed her began to strum through the edges of her mind, bringing along with them a humiliatingly shameful sense of want.

Kylo broke away then with a chuckle, and the bed shifted as she felt his weight move. She still had no control over her body, couldn't so much as lift a finger against him as she felt herself be picked up in his arms.

“Did- did you paralyze me?” 

Her voice was a barely audible rasp and the hand of the arm wrapped around her shoulders rolled its knuckles against her sternum.

She still couldn’t see. She was being carried, floating in the arms of a creature of pure shadow. He spun her about as if they were dancing, and Rey dimly realized that she couldn’t hear his steps against the tiled floor.

“Princess,” he cooed. “Darling. My beautiful queen. You still don’t know what this is yet, do you?”

Before Rey could answer she felt herself lifted higher. Kylo’s lips kissed the center of her forehead and she must be cradled against his shoulders. She whimpered, never in her life feeling quite this helpless.

“Hush hush, my beloved, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here with you now.”

She felt him walking somewhere, and then a dim glow began to fill the room. It was very faint, less than that of a nightlight, but it seemed to radiate from the walls themselves as if they were painted phosphorescent. 

Rey found herself as she’d guessed: curled up like a child and held tight against her demon’s bare chest. He was wearing pants, at least, though Rey could feel the massive bulge of his arousal pressing against her lower back.

“H-how?’ she managed to ask, not daring to look up into the demon’s face.

He only hummed in answer, bringing her over to the faint outline of her window. Outside the sky was a swirling miasma. A colorless, starless void twisting about itself in shades of grey like a whirlpool. 

For a long moment Rey could only gape at it, then the truth hit her all at once.

“This is a dream!” she gasped.

Kylo laughed, his massive chest rumbling with the dark sound.

“It is,” he agreed. “Your scholar _savior_ may have temporarily stopped me from coming to you in the flesh, but if he thought that he’d severed all aspects of our connection he was terribly mistaken. And you can move now, but only as much as I decide to let you.”

Rey looked down at herself, her eyes growing more used to the profound dimness. She commanded her hand to move, and Kylo laughed as it raised and she flipped him off.

He set her down on the edge of her windowsill and knelt before her, no longer giving her the chance to avoid his gaze. 

He looked blissfully happy. His dark eyes practically glowed with his triumph, and Rey had to fight back the urge to scream when he bent his head and kissed her thighs in a parody of supplication.

“Obi Wan. Did you… kill him?’ she forced herself to ask.

Kylo’s head snapped up, all traces of his smile gone in an instant.

“Not yet, but I will,” he promised. “That old fool may be able to hide behind his spells and artifacts, but they won’t save him forever. I will find a way to get to him just as I found a way back to you. And when I find him, I’ll destroy him piece by piece for what he tried to do to us. He will beg me for death long before I am finished with damning his soul unto eternity.”

Rey broke in an instant. All the tension and fear and misery she’d been burying rushed out all at once, and she shrieked as she lunged at the demon. Her fingers were daggers, clawing at his face and skin and trying to tear his eyes out. She may as well have been scraping at a piece of marble. This time her touch landed on his flesh, but she didn’t leave a single mark. Even when she tried to gouge his eyes he simply blinked her fury away.

“Feel better now?’ he asked, his arms looping forward to pull her into his chest. “We’re together like we were always meant to be. Now it is just the two of us here and no one will come between us again.”

“There is no us!” she screamed, pushing as hard as she could to break free of his hold.

Kylo only tsked, his lips a brand against the crown of her head.

“My darling beloved, we are _one_ now. When I claimed you innocence I bound you to me just as I am to you as well. But you seem to be forgetting the most important detail aren’t you, my little hellraiser?”

Rey gritted her teeth, gathering up all her strength to ram her knee between his legs. Anything to get him away from her. Kylo let go of his grip on her with one hand and the fingers of it snapped in the air. Rey’s body locked up, her assault on his arousal an impossibility now as he proved that he and not her was in complete control of her body.

“I hate you,” she mumbled weakly, her weight falling into his chest as she could no longer support herself.

“Yes darling, feed me with your rage.”

He laughed again as he let her fall to the floor, her legs buckling uselessly underneath herself. He cough her chin and pulled her up lightly, his other hand sweeping through the air as he drew her body halfway up, suspended in place by invisible puppet strings.

“Beloved, this may be your dream, but you forget yourself. At night I have _all_ the power, and its only through the generosity of my love for you that I have kept you alive despite your disobedience.”

Rey couldn’t ignore the obvious placement that he had put her in. She was kneeling in front of him, his erection front and center before her face. He wasn’t allowing her control of her limbs, but Rey could jerk her head free of his too soft touch to glare at him properly.

“You’re a soulless monster, Kylo. You don’t love me. You’re not capable of it.”

A look flashed across her demon’s eerily perfect face, but he quickly caught it. He smiled, his hand falling back to her cheek and his thumb rubbing circles around the fullness of her bottom lip.

“You’re both right and wrong, my darling,’ he breathed. “I _am_ a monster, that much is true. But I do care for you more than you have yet to realize. I love and cherish you enough to forgive you for what you did to both of us only but a few hours ago. And now-”

He dropped into a low crouch, bringing them both eye to eye as he let the abrupt sentence hang in the air before he continued.

“Now, my darling queen, I will _adore_ you.”

His lips crashed over hers, his hands tangling themselves into her hair . Weightlessly she was pushed backwards, but it was the soft blankets of her bed and not the cold floor that greeted her shoulders. 

Kylo was everywhere at once, his running along the length of her body as his kiss deepened. His tongue lapped at her lips and Rey whined, trying to shake her head in denial.

“Oh this is happening, darling, except it’s even better than if this was real life. Here in your dreamscape our bounds are positively limitless.”

He punctuated the last word with an unexpectedly savage yank on her hair, and he swallowed Rey’s pained cry with his lips. Any notion she may have held over biting him proved futile when another snap of his fingers had her jaw locked in place. A wretched , horrible spark of desire began to grow in her as his tongue twisted along her own, flicking against it as if beseeching hers to join it.

A warm hand cradled her breast and Rey shuddered, her cheeks heating as she felt her nipple pebble against his roughened palm.

“Good girl,” Kylo praised, his lips pulling back as he looked down at her. 

Rey could see him clearly now despite the dim light glowing from the walls. He looked both devilish and charming, his coal dark hair a messy halo around his face as he watched over her.

“You desire me.”

His voice held such pride, such longing, that Rey felt her own heart stutter in anticipation. 

“I don’t,’ she lied, “you’re nothing but a monster.”

He grinned, flashing a hint of too-human looking teeth, before he bent down to kiss her again.

A strum of lust began to pool in her belly as his gentle ministrations worked their spell. His lips were soft but insistent, pressing and claiming her own before pulling back just long enough for her to breathe. His hand on her chest shifted to begin to work at the button of her nightshirt, and a single tear leaked out of Rey’s eye as she fought to control herself.

“Is that for me, darling? You shouldn’t have.”

He caught the falling drop on the tip of his index finger and brought it to his mouth, stroking it against his kiss-swollen lips. Rey swallowed, her stomach twisting inside her as the final button of her shirt came undone. When he kissed her again she could taste her own misery, but it paled in comparison to the wretched burst of pleasure he wrought as his hand found er bare breast and palmed it.

“Do you want me to be sweet, Rey?” he asked. “I can be sweet, but I don’t know if you deserve it.”

Abruptly he pinched her nipple, twisting it sharply between his thumb and forefinger. Rey cried out, her body arching to get away as a confusing mix of pain and pleasure shot through her nerves. He held her suspended like that for long enough that he back started to ache, and when he let go she collapsed boneless to the bed.

“Bastard,” she gritted, her abused nipple now pulsing with each heartbeat.

“I think a little of both is in order, don’t you agree darling?”

Kylo seemed highly amused by what he had done to her, and he dipped his head down to lave his tongue against her twitching bud before blowing on it.

Still unable to move, Rey could only whimper, liquid heat filling her body and beginning to overcome her greater fears.

She felt oddly bereft when his touch left her, though. He pushed away from her body long enough to reach out and grab both of the pillows from the space above her head. He set them down next to her and Rey watched helplessly as he lifted her hips and began to slide her sleeping shorts off her as well.

“I have a surprise for you,” he told her as he picked up first one ankle and then the other. “I think I will wait until the sun rises and we’re both spent before I tell you.”

Rey paid his words no attention, all her focus being drawn to the way he spread her legs for her. He controlled her completely, and though she found she could move parts of her body to an extent, she also had to bitterly admit that she was completely at his mercy. There was no way she could either hurt him or fight back unless he allowed it.

He lifted her hips one-handed, using his other to stack and slide the pillows up under her butt. He bent her legs at the knees, pushing her feet close to her hips as he spread her wide for his viewing.

“Don’t,” she whimpered, feeling a sharp stroke of shame wash over her as he brought his head down her body.

Kylo grinned, his golden eyes glittering with pure mischief. His hands stroked her inner thighs, and Rey sunk her fists into the bed sheets to try and control herself. When his thumbs rubbed circles around her puffy outer labia she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing full well that he could see how wet she was already.

“Do you remember our first night together?’ he asked, his breath tickling her and making her clit twitch.

Rey didn’t bother answering. She gritted her teeth together so hard she was surprised she hadn't cracked one yet, and all the nervous tension in her body only seemed to fan the flames of her desire even more.

“You were so _tight_ when I took your innocence,” he continued nonchalantly. “I had to go so slowly, spearing you inch by inch on my fat cock. You cried out with each breath, barely able to stand it but bathing me with your desire all the while.”

Rey choked back a sob at the reminder. He had been huge. Rey had felt her body ripping in its strain to take him within it, but even that hadn’t been enough to stop the pleasure she had so unwillingly felt. 

Kylo chuckled, effortlessly following her train of thought. She bucked her hips when he pressed the sweetest and chastest of kisses to her clit, and one of his hands splayed itself flat across her lower stomach to hold her down.

“Do you remember coming then, Rey? Do you remember the first climax I gave you when I was buried to the root in you? I hadn’t even begun to thrust yet, and already I felt you coming undone around me.”

The thumb of the hand still teasing her pussy shifts up, lightly dragging her the skin of her clitoral hood taut. Rey shivered, her eyes flying open to stare blindly out the window to the swirling hellscape of her nightmare.

“Do you remember what you said then?’ Kylo continued, seemingly utterly oblivious to her misery. “Do you remember what you cried out as you convulsed, your perfect little cunny trying to squeeze my release right out of me?’

Rey swallowed, shaking her head, but a swift pinch to her aching bundle of nerves had her giving in within seconds.

“It hurt!” she gasped, tossing her head from side to side. “I said that it hurt!”

Kylo hummed, his touch softening once more.

“Yes,” he purred. “Your first orgasm pained you, didn’t it? Your pussy squeezing my cock so hard, your poor aching little walls struggling to clamp around me in your bliss.”

Rey watched helplessly as her demon first licked his thumb then shifted it to her entrance. Delicately he penetrated her, her body no longer fighting him like it had the first few times he had breached her.

“I think I would like to have you like that again, darling,” he breathed. “I would like to take your innocence from you a second time and claim your body just as I had that first night.”

All at once the dream changed. She was no longer laying against the sheets of her own bed, but rather now she was on _his_. Outside the scene shifted as well, and Rey saw a swirling reflection of the full moon he had first claimed her under. The lights grew warmer, redder, and she let out a choked gasp as suddenly her entrance throbbed. Her walls tightened sharply, the first band of muscles burning from the slight intrusion of his thumb within her.

“Gods!” she gasped, a panicked shock ripping her next breath away.

Kylo only smirked, his thumb lazily pushing in and out of her resisting body.

“And to think people say you can only lose your virginity once,” he cooed. 

Her eyes burned, tears longing to run free, and the full horror of her situation began to break her will.

“Kylo, please don’t do this.”

Rey _hated_ how weak she sounded. How desperate she was to resort to pleading. She would have done anything to be free of this demon, but now the last rays of hope within her were dying only to be replaced by wretched desire.

“You will never be free of me,” Kylo taunted. “You and I are one now. One soul within two bodies. I will find a way to reforge our connection so that I can master your body properly, but until that day comes know that I will never give you peace. Every time you sleep I will have you again and again and in any way that I please.”

He pulled his thumb out only to immediately replace it with a long index finger. Rey shuddered, her body flexing against the intrusion.

“Then I’ll never sleep!” she gasped, wincing as a second finger breached her. “I’ll stay awake forever! You will never have me you- you soulless _monster_!”

Kylo kissed her clit and Rey squeezed her eyes shut once more as the fingers began to pump.

“We’ll see,” he promised. 

He snapped his free hand and this time Rey felt a wave of his magical influence saturate through her. Her pussy spasmed, muscles tightening even further than when she had been a virgin. She cried out as he stretched her, her whole lower body locking up in sharp pain.

“Oh Rey, darling, you should see how beautiful you look now,” he praised. “So ready to be taken. Begging to be broken.”

The two fingers scissored, sending sharp agony racing through Rey’s trembling body. She raked her fingers against the bed sheets, tears finally springing freely from her eyes.

“More, Rey? Do you want more?’ he taunted.

A third finger pressed through the resisting band of her newly virginal entrance and Rey began to sob. Kylo hummed softly, turning his head from side to side as he regarded her. Dimly she heard his fingers snap again. The pain suddenly lessened, returning back to the edge of what was bearable.

“I don’t like to see you in pain, darling. I only do this as a reminder of all we’ve been through and how far we’ve come.”

The three fingers felt endless, stretching Rey’s newly virginal passage but when he crooked them against that special spot she couldn't stop herself from moaning. Confusing pleasure laced through with the pain, and Kylo’s other hand that was still on her belly pushed down to work his palm against the fingers inside her.

“How many times did you climax that first night, Rey?” he teased. “Was it four or five? I really don’t remember.”

Rey moaned again as her G spot was relentlessly attacked. Her passage burned from the intrusion, but that didn’t stop the memories of all the times she found her release with him pistoning inside her. He’d been right. Her first orgasm had hurt her. The sharp contractions of her pussy had made him seem even bigger than he was which was already _massive_.

“How many times do you want to come tonight?” he asked, never fully letting her off the hook.

His thumb pressed down on her clit as a fourth finger broke its way inside. Rey screamed, her body already teetering at the edge of an orgasm. Behind her tightly closed eyes she still saw him. Still felt him as he’d first claimed her that fateful night. His release had felt endless, his massive jets of come saturating every part of her and trigger yet another unwelcome climax with their heat.

That had been the moment their bond had been fully forged. It had begun when he’d first pierced her, but it wasn’t until they were both locked in the throes of ecstasy that the tether had looped around her, forever damning her soul to be one with his.

“Yesss,” Kylo hissed, his hand working furiously between her legs.

Rey slumped, giving in to this. She had no choice and she was _so_ close. Her body was ready to spill for him, and her hips rocked up and down without restraint. Even the feel of him pushing on her stomach made her nerves sing.

“Kylo,” she moaned, giving fully in to her damnation.

The hand left her stomach just long enough for his fingers to snap. Rey paid it no attention at first, her climax but just one two breaths away now.

Except it didn’t come. _She_ didn’t come. The pleasure was peaking, singing through her blood. It made her dizzy with want. With need.

Then her eyes opened as she realized what he had done.

Kylo’s hand within her stilled. He smirked up at her, a cruel twist to his lips.

“Rey, darling, my beautiful queen.” His voice danced with each word and Rey felt her heart drop. “Did you really think I was going to let you find your final pleasure after what you did to us? Did you really think that you deserved to?’’

His fingers crooked, his touch shoot pure electricity through her body. Rey’s back arched, her hand desperately clawing against the sheets as she felt her unanswered pleasure spike to new heights.

Kylo laughed again, his fingers now working in earnest. He kept her on that precipice, pushing her harder and harder toward the goal she was so desperate for. 

Rey couldn’t beg. Couldn’t think. Could hardly even breathe. Pleasure flourished, sharpened with the persistent edge of pain. Her heart thundered in her chest, her body drawing taught with a tension her tormentor wouldn't let her escape from.

_She needed to come._ That singular thought eclipsed everything else. When Kylo’s thumb returned to her clit she screamed, howling into the darkness of her dream as her body grew frantic for a release it wasn’t allowed to have.

How could this feel so good? He had to be behind that. Her demon had to be doing something to make her pleasure feel so otherworldly. A sheen of sweat covered her skin and Rey tossed her head from side to side, tears of pure frustration wracking through her as she throbbed, ached, and so desperately _wanted_.

“Enough, darling?” Kylo asked, his voice thickly sweet. “Or should I keep going?’’

Rey shook her head, her pulse racing faster than was probably safe. Could someone die from being denied orgasm? It was a ridiculous thought, but suddenly it felt very much a possibility.

The demon Kylo finally took pity on her when Rey was about to fully break into hysteria. His hand within her stilled and his thumb left her aching, swollen button. He let her come down in stages, his fingers only occasionally fluttering as her panicked lust only slightly subsided.

Then he pulled his hand free and Rey whimpered at the deeper pain she felt now without him. Her passage ached raw, feeling both stretched and desperately empty.

Kylo lay down next to her, his head propped up on one hand while the other - ~~t~~ he one that had been inside her ~~-~~ trailed lazy circles over her lips.

“Should I _ever_ let you come again?’ he asked and Rey closed her eyes. “You look so broken, darling. Was I too harsh with you?’

Slowly she shook her head, all her hard-wired stubbornness refusing to give him anything. His dark chuckle made her shiver, but she reluctantly opened her mouth when he pressed his fingers against the seam of her lips.

She tasted herself as he fucked her mouth with his hand, his fingers gliding in and out just like they had to her pussy. Kylo kissed her falling tears away, his hand lovingly stroking her cheek after she had licked it clean.

Another snap of his fingers and suddenly Rey was gasping, pleasure etching itself so deeply inside her that she was sure she was about to split in two. This time he wasn’t even touching her, all of this sensation was in her own head, but she felt it to be real regardless. She was so karking close to climax, every shaky breath told her just one more. Just hang on.

“Enough!” she whimpered, unsure how much longer she could stand this sweet agony.

Kylo’s hand fell and with it so her desire ebbed back to the realm of sanity. She had nearly fallen past it to whatever lay beyond, and there wasn’t an ounce of fight left in her when her demon picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

“I want you,” he said simply.

He kissed her forehead, smoothing her sweaty hair out of her eyes. Rey’s heartbeat pounded erratically, and next he placed his hand flat over her breast. She felt his magic seep through her skin, calming her pulse back to safe levels.

“I will find a way for us to be together,” he said solemnly. “I will undo what you have had done, and then when I have you again I will never let you go.”

He sounded like he was praying. Like he was bestowing upon her some sort of divine commitment. Rey watched listlessly as he picked up first one hand and then the other, kissing each of her knuckles before pulling away from her.

“I could force you to touch me,” he said, now kneeling over her. He picked up her chin, his thumb pressing against her lips like he had before. 

“If I have to do that, Rey, I’m going to be angry,” he continued, his eyes flashing in warning as she started to squirm away. “If I’m angry with you, I won’t be gentle and I _won’t_ have mercy. I’ll take what I want from you regardless, so wouldn’t it be better if you’re sweet to me just as I wish to be with you?”

Rey swallowed and his hand traced the movement of her throat. She was still dizzy with desire, and now she was being forced to come to terms with her fate. To please her demon or be fucked into submission, and Rey knew deep in her heart that him denying her climax would be but the start of her nightmare.

“W-what do you want from me?’ she gritted out, her voice fighting her as she sealed her fate.

Kylo smiled softly, his hand sweeping across the bared length of her body and Rey found she could move her limbs at her own will again.

“Kiss me, Rey,” he commanded, “and make it count. Make me believe it.”

He moved off from the bed and stood. Rey trembled as she forced herself to rise. Shakily she knelt, their heights now close to even. One of her demon’s massive hands fell on her hip, steadying her, but he didn’t pull her forward to him.

Rey swallowed, nervousness prickling at her despite the heat suffused in her belly. She reached out, lightly resting er hands flat against the demon’s chest. She felt rather than heard Kylo’s purr, the sound of it rumbling under her palms.

He was undeniably gorgeous. All sharp angles and strong muscles. The paleness of his skin was unmarred, and when Rey’s eyes fell to his too-full lips she found she couldn’t look away.

“Yes,” he hummed, his grip on her hip tightening.

He seemed so pleased with her response as she finally, wordlessly admitted to herself that she desired him.

Her head jerked forward, little by little closing the distance. When she pressed her lips to his she saw his eyes close, and his other hand reached further around to possessively clutch her backside. She tried her best to kiss him, her movements uncertain and unpracticed. Kylo had always taken the dominant role in this, and Rey felt her heart flutter in her throat as he moaned against her lips.

Then she squeaked, pulling away as his hand that had been squeezing her bottom shifted lower to play with her pussy from behind.

Kylo chucked then, stepping forward and hauling her into his arms. Their next kiss was all his own, and Rey tried and failed to keep up with his rapid pace as he plundered her mouth while fingering her aching center. His arousal pressed heavily against her stomach, sending Rey’s pleasure sparking higher and higher. Too soon he had her at that edge again. At that point where, if she could have, she would have come right then and there, so great was her need for him.

He pushed her back, lightly shoving her away until she sat back against the edge of the bed.

“Good girl,” he breathed, stroking her cheek. “Such a good girl for me. I love you, and now I want to fuck your throat.”

Rey blinked at him, her ears ringing. She opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Instead she watched in silence as he picked up one of her hands and guided it to the front of his pants.

“Take my cock out and start pleasuring me,” he ordered. “When the time comes I fill flip you over and claim your throat.”

Rey’s next breath caught in her lungs. She knew his- she had taken him in her mouth before but-

“I won’t be able to,” she whispered, her voice as meek as her will.

That earned her a chuckle, and Rey glared up at him as he held her hand in place and they started to rub his length together.

“My darling Rey, you forget that this is my dream as much as it’s yours. You’ll gag only if I want you to, and here we can achieve far greater feats here than if we were together in the flesh.”

His hand fell away, leaving the choice to her alone. Rey closed her eyes and shook her head, part of her mind still in deep denial over all of this.

Another snap of his fingers and the unnatural forced pleasure returned triple fold, literally causing Rey to double over in a choked scream. For a few seconds he held her suspended like that. Panting, writhing, twisting with need as slickness coated her thighs.

Then it stopped as quickly as it had begun, though the desperation for release remained clear in her mind.

“ _Rey_.”

His hand fell to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as he made her look up at him. She swallowed, willing her tears away, then nodded as his words from earlier rang true. There were two ways they could do this, but it would still happen regardless.

Rey’s shoulders slumped with defeat. Kylo let her wriggle forward, his grip firm but gentle in her hair. She reached out, her hands shaking as she opened the top button of his pants.

“Is every piece of clothing you have black?” she asked distractedly. 

Kylo laughed and her gaze flicked up at him before returning to the task at hand.

“Oh darling, you are simply too perfect.”

Rey bit back her next retort as she worked to free him. The sheer size of her demon’s cock never ceased to terrify her, and Rey hardly even noticed when he let go of her head long enough to slide his pants off his hips and step out of them.

Then they both returned, steering her forward to his goal. This wasn’t the first time Rey had been forced to do this for him. It had been their second night together. She was too sore and well used from their first day for Kylo to plunder her body as he had wanted, so he had to improvise. His mouth between her legs, hers between his. It had been so raw and visceral, his praises for her literally sung into her flesh as they had moved together.

Rey started slow. She lapped at him, working her tongue along the full length of him with her head tipped to the side. Precum was already leaking from his swollen tip, and Rey felt her pussy twitch in unwanted desire as the taste of him spilled across her senses.

“Very good, my darling. Maybe I’ll be sweet to you after all.”

His fingers carded through her hair, but to her surprise he let her choose her own pace. His cock was so absolutely monolithic that it took Rey a distinct effort to open her jaw wide enough to take him in. She sucked firmly, her hands pumping against all the rest of his length that she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

Kylo groaned, a fresh dollop of precum leaking out to pool at the back of her throat. Rey knew what he was like when he came. How deeply he would fill her pussy or her mouth with seemingly endless jets of his essence. When he would release across her body she would be saturated with it.

Only a demon could ejaculate that much, and Rey felt her thighs pressing together on their own accord in expectation.

She started to bob her head faster, her mouth and hands working together in what she hoped was a pleasing rhythm. His shaft twitched in her mouth and Rey paused for a moment before continuing. His hands tightened in her hair, now holding her head in place as he bucked his hips forward, fucking her face to whatever pace he wanted. Rey gagged a few times as the head of him nudged the back of her throat, and he pulled back enough that she could suckle from the tip and lap him clean.

“Lay down,” he ordered duskily, his grip on her releasing.

Rey blinked, staring at his engorged and heavily swollen shaft that he pumped in front of her. Again doubt filled her mind, and she looked up at him pleadingly.

Kylo laughed, clearly having been reading her mind. He pushed at her shoulder, guiding her down until she fell backwards against his bed. Then he caught one of her ankles and Rey squeaked as he spun her around. In this position her shoulders rested against the very edge of the mattress and her head hung free, bringing her face upside down in line with his massive cock.

Kylo leaned over her then, reaching between her legs to stroke her aching pussy. She arched into his touch, her constant need for him quickly eclipsing her nervous momentum from only seconds before. Within moments he had her gasping, her pussy clenching in an aching welcome to the two fingers he thrust inside of her. Her body started to climb to that crescendo again, her need to come never having ebbed too far back, but then he pulled his fingers away and she almost sobbed.

“Hush now, darling,” he murmured. 

He brought his slickened fingers to her lips and this time Rey didn’t hesitate to suck on them. She worked them just as she had his cock, and when he finally pulled them free the room echoed with a loud and wet pop.

“Flawless.”

He stepped forward, resting his enormous length against her face. Rey could see now clearly how he expected this to work. With her head tipped back like this , her mouth and throat were in a straight line. All she would have to do is receive him and not suffocate.

“I won’t let you, Rey,” he promised as he read her mind. “I’ll take the best care of you. You’ll never have it so good as you will tonight. Now open up big and nice for me.”

The bed dipped as he bent over her, resting his weight on one arm while he other hand guided himself to her lips. Rey shuddered as she opened her mouth, her tongue lapping at the tip of his length as he slowly fed himself into her.

Despite his demonic nature, Rey couldn’t help but feel almost grateful with how gentle he was being. He didn’t simply ram himself inside, but rather fucked her mouth in slow, light pulses. Rey tried to reach up and stroke the parts of him she could fit, but he took her hand and rested it on his hip instead.

“Relax, beloved. I’ve got you.”

His hand stroked her face as Rey sucked harder, trying to bob her head in earnest movements. Doing this upside down was quite challenging, and Kylo lifted her shoulders up to readjust her into a less taxing position.

He started to thrust then, working his length deeper and deeper into her mouth. When his cock head brushed the start of her throat Rey shivered, but true to his word she didn’t gag when he eased himself deeper.

Kylo started to mutter wordless praises as he worked his way further in. Rey felt her throat expanding, and her nails bit into the flesh of his hips as the room started to spin. He pulled back then, letting her suck in a needful gulp of air, and he rested his tip against her lips while she recovered.

“You’re doing so well darling,” he soothed, his hand stroking the column of her throat. “Now I’m going to give you it all.”

Rey opened for him again without him asking. He pushed his way inside, the thick saliva pooling in the back of her throat mixing with his now free flow trickles of precum. He kept his hand on her throat as he took her slowly. Rey started to pant then, gasping in little gulps of air every time he pulled back enough to let her breathe. 

“Relax,” he ordered, his voice hoarse.

He stroked her working throat as he pushed deeper. Rey gave in to this completely,. Surrendering herself to his full control. Kylo muttered something dark, his body folding over hers as her lips finally wrapped around the base of him. He held her like that for a long moment, and Rey gagged lightly as his hand left her throat to stroke her pussy again. He pinched her bud and she moaned despite the massive piece of flesh lodged in her trachea.

Kylo grunted, his hips sawing back and forth as he fucked her. When he pulled back Rey coughed lightly, staring mesmerized at the glistening length of his cock now thickly coated with her saliva.

“Again,” he ordered, pushing himself inside her mouth before she had a chance to respond.

He picked a quick pace, seemingly spurred on by her the sound of her gurgles as he bottomed out in her. When her mouth was full of hot, hard cock he moaned and she whimpered in sympathy, the sounds he was making fueling the desperate need in her center.

Kylo worked her as he pleased, pulling all the way out so she could kiss at his swollen tip before plunging his full length back into her in one hard, brutal stroke. When his cock started to expand and his testicles drew tighter against her cheek Rey braced herself, her hands now clawing at his hips as the need for air started to become desperate.

He pulled out for just long enough for her to take half a breath before he slammed back in, plunging his length in and out of her raw feeling throat.

“Rey,” he growled her name and somehow that did as much for her ache for him as his fingers had. “I want you to swallow. Take every last drop of me.”

Rey moaned, her tongue pressing itself flat against the vein that ran along his underside. Kylo grunted louder, the whole bed rocking with his final punishing thrust.

When he came his essence shot straight down, but Rey tried to obey him nonetheless. She swallowed as best as she could, the muscles of her throat flexing around his shaft as he spilled himself into her. Jet after jet of hot come spilled into her, and Kylo gripped her jaw as he pulled himself halfway out to flood her mouth.

“Swallow!” he growled, his grip tightening as he held her head in place.

Rey closed her eyes, putting all her concentration into her task. She wrapped her lips airtight around his shaft, her mouth flooding as he continued to spurt into her. She swallowed hard, every gulp of him seeming to be met by another jet of his release.

Kylo pulled away fully then, splashing his last few pulses across her face. His come coated her eyelashes, dripping off the bridge of her nose. He pressed the tip to her lips she obediently suckled on it, drawing out the last few drops of his ejaculation before swallowing them as well.

When Kylo pulled away he was still rock hard, his erection jutting out between his legs as he knelt next to her. He kissed her then, his mouth pressingly messily to hers as her head still hung upside down.

Carefully, almost worshipfully, he cradled her, guiding her head up and easing her shoulder back until she was laying flat against his bed.

“Beautiful,” he murmured.

Rey stayed silent, her mind reeling and her body feeling oddly disconnected from what had just happened to her. Kylo stroked her face, gathering up his spend on his fingertips and bringing them to her lips to clean off. Rey suckled lethargically, but her pussy clenched in renewed interest.

His hand left her mouth to wrap around his own length, and he pumped himself in front of her face as he looked down at her.

“Why did you do it, darling?” he asked.

Rey’s eyes tracked the movements of his hand. He was _so big_. It seemed a genuine impossibility that she’d just done what she’d done, but the proof of it still warmed her belly and coated her skin.

“Rey,” he warned, his voice dropping an octave in warning.

She blinked, her breath catching as she caught the glint of anger in her demon’s eyes.

“What?” she asked.

“Why did you do it?’ he repeated, the edge of his voice sharpening with each passing second. “Why did you try to sever what we have? Do you know how much it hurt me, feeling you be torn away from me like that?’

He spat it like an accusation. Rey shuddered as she slowly rolled onto her side, her entire body feeling sore even though he had abused only one part of it.

“I wanted to be free,” she whispered finally.

The hand stroking himself stilled. When Rey forced herself to look up at him she was shocked by the look he wore. Then his demonic face hardened immediately, a deep snarl pulling at his lips.

He was on her in an instant. His weight settled on her chest, pinning her down before she could even register that he had moved. Her shocked scream was muffled by his hand wrapping itself around her mouth and he held her in place as he brought his face next to her own.

“You are _mine_ , Rey,” he hissed. “I claimed you as my own and I will mark you if I have to. I will coat every part of you inside and out with my seed. No matter how much you wash me away, you’ll never feel clean again. There won’t be a being alive, demon _or_ mortal, who will doubt who you belong irrevocably to me when I’m done with you.”

Rey’s heart thundered in her ears, all manner of doubts and fears racing through her mind as she struggled with his harsh words. This is just a dream, she told herself, just a horrible nightmare.

To her surprise, Kylo laughed at that. His hand pulled away from her mouth to sink into her hair.

“You’re right, darling,” he whispered, his lips lightly skimming hers, “this _is_ only a dream. For now. Come tomorrow morning you’ll see how real I can make it for you.”

His lips slammed into hers, his tongue immediately plunging in and out of her mouth at the same rapid pace his cock had just been. Despite everything, Rey moaned, her desire surging up along with her fear of this monster who held her in his arms. Kylo groaned in approval to her participation, his hand yanking her head back harder until her whole body bowed into the shape of him.

When he finally pulled away they were both panting, Rey’s head spinning with a need for him. He let go of her hair to run his hand down the side of her body. He picked up her hips and lifted them, grinding her stomach against his length. Rey moaned again and he raised an eyebrow, giving her an appraising look.

“I’m going to take you now, Rey. Claim your innocence again. Take you every way and as many times as I see fit. But, before I do, I want you to answer me one thing.”

Rey looked up at him pleadingly, her head shaking even before she heard his question. Her whole body strummed with desire for him, expectation of being filled drowning out even her fear of the pain that would surely come along with it.

“What?’ she finally managed to gasp.

Kylo lightly pressed his forehead to her own before pulling back.

“Tell me why I should let you come. Why you deserve to feel any pleasure from our coupling. Give me just _one_ reason why.”

Rey’s mouth was dry. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she could almost swear she saw Kylo’s eyes darken as he watched her.

“Because… because you like it when I do. You like watching me come apart for you.”

Kylo regarded her for a long moment. He seemed to think over her words, his head lightly turning from one angle to another. Then he nodded, letting go of her hip as he pulled away from her.

“We’ll see,” he repeated.

His hand swished through the air over her, and Rey’s arms flew up over her head on their own accord. He dragged her to the center of the bed, her hands pinned by invisible tethers as he arranged himself between her thighs.

Kylo swept and pinned her underneath him then, his body’s weight holding her in place as effortlessly as the chains of his mind had held her before.

Rey blinked, her mind still reeling from- well, from all of this- and she wondered how it was physically possible for his cock to remain hard even after releasing inside and outside of her. Then she caught his hungry glare, the one punctuated with a dark eyebrow lifted and a turn to hips lips, and she knew she already had the answer to her question. He’d told her to it himself.

_Here in our dreams we are limitless._

Kylo reached down to cradle her chin. He turned her head from side so side and Rey felt a pinch of dread work its way through her lust-addled mind.

“You’re a virgin again darling,” he breathed, “tonight and just for me. An encore well deserved after today.”

He best forward as if to kiss her, but he held himself back only a breath away from her lips.

“This can hurt you as much or as little as I choose,” he continued. “Do you remember how it felt our first time together?”

This was the second time he asked her that, and Rey wondered if her earlier answer hadn’t been what he was looking for from her. She nodded tensely in reply. The pain of her body had paled in comparison to what her demon had put her mind through for these last wretched weeks.

Kylo pouted, his lips ghosting over her own but not quite turning into a kiss.

“Oh my poor darling,” he simpered, “being broken by a demon’s cock must have been such a trial for you. Such an unbearable hardship for weak mortal flesh such as yours to bear.”

Rey didn’t bother dignifying that with a response. Her eyes snapped a glare back at him, but all it took was a flick of his hand to disarm her again. He used his control to spread her arms wide, stretched out and suspended across the width of the bed. Her legs were next, and Rey bit back the urge to whimper as he bent her knees and aligned him cock with her body.

“You already know how I feel within you, so that should make this moment all the more real.”

He shifted his hips up slightly, laying his hard and leaking cock flat again her lower stomach. Rey whimpered then, wanting desperately to look away but his control on her wouldn’t allow it. Kylo was showing her how he was going to fill her. Letting her see how deeply inside her unwilling body he was going to bury himself.

“Unwilling, darling?” he asked, effortlessly following her thoughts. “If I were to promise you now your release, would you beg me for it? Or would that make you an accomplice to your own degradation and you would have me leave you like this unattended to?”

Rey knew in no way that it was a real question. She closed her eyes, that being all of the resistance to his will that her demon lover would allow. Still, she bit her lip at the feel of him pressing against her entrance.

Her body resisted. Of course it did, but this time it fought his pressure even more than it had in reality. He had chosen to make her tighter than when he had first claimed her and it was all in the name of fueling his own sadism.

“Rey,” he purred.

She wrinkled her nose, her hands making fists against his black sheets as the pressure increased. Her virginal entrance fought him with every millimeter and then dread in her heart only grew as she braced herself for the inevitable.

His throaty groan matched her sharp yelp as he finally made her body submit to him. The head of his cock breached the first band of muscles of her entrance and Rey shivered at the telltale trickle of heat that leaked out of her then.

“Look at us,” he commanded, and with a snap of his fingers she was forced to comply.

Her gaze was dragged down to where their bodies were connected. Only the very tip of his shaft was inside her, and already it felt like Rey was filled to capacity. Kylo’s hand stroked her cheek, his thumb pressing against her lips.

“I’m going to be quite rough with you, darling,” he warned. “You can take it.”

Her dragged her jaw down and Rey reluctantly began to suck on his thumb. He pushed his hips forward, spearing her on the second inch of him, and a familiar desire began to bloom alongside the sharp pain of his entry.

“Good.”

He pulled his hand away and glided it between their bodies. Rey wriggled, her hips shifting from side to side as much as his control over her would allow. He gave a harder push and she hissed, now filled half way with the demon’s cock.

“K-Kylo.”

Even to her own ears the way she gasped his name sounded wanton. His wet thumb found her clit and her body immediately clamped down, readying itself for an orgasm she dared not to hope he would allow.

Kylo laughed then, a dark and cruel sound. Rey threw her head back, her eyes closing and stars blooming behind her clenched eyelids. The grip of pleasure in her body was making his slow, relentless penetration even harder for her to withstand, and Rey cursed him in her head for deliberately punishing her this way. Another inch slipped in, parting her spasming walls. Rey felt her slickness begin to leak, her body too used to her demon’s rough lovemaking to fully hate what he was doing to her now.

“You bulge with me, darling,” he hummed, “would you like to see yourself now?”

He leaned over her, forcing even more of his length in. Rey shook her head, wanting to escape from him behind her closed eyelids but not being able to. Not with the tangled miasma of pain and pleasure lancing across her nerves. He kept sinking deeper and deeper, taking his time with claiming her in a way that he rarely did before.

“Are we almost there?” she whimpered.

She needed to know this. Couldn’t bear to see the truth for herself, but surely he must almost be at her womb by now? She felt full to the point she was sure any more would break her, but when his thumb resumed its circles on her aching clit she felt another spasm of ecstasy that would have signaled her second climax if he would allow her it.

“Feeling impatient?” he taunted. “So eager to have your tight body filled to the hilt with me?”

Gods, his words… Another wave of slickness leaked out and Rey arched her back instinctively, wanting to feel more of his flesh connected with her own.

Then she nodded and his hand left her nub to grip both of her hips. It was all the warning she had before he lifted her. His hips ratcheted forward just as he dragged her down, burying hi9self to the very root inside her.

Rey screamed, her hands clawing at the bed sheets to the point of tearing them. Kylo held her in place, rocking his cockhead in slight movements against ht e very end of her passage as he waited for her to get used to him. Dimly she realized that the pain she was feeling was more of an echo. More of her shocked mind supplying what it though t it should feel rather than the actual sensations Kylo was pushing into her.

“ _T_ _his_ is me being sweet, Rey,” he promised. “This is me giving you more than you deserve.”

He slid part way out of her then, the pressure of his length pressing against her cervix lessening and taking along with it much of her panic. His next thrust was just as deep but slower. This time he let go of his control of her limbs, and Rey threw one of her arms up above her head to bury her face against the bend of it.

“Good?” he asked, pulling out until only the thick tip of him was inside her.

Rey choked out some manner of an answer, but whatever she was trying to say was lost even to herself. Kylo claimed her again in a low, slow stroke and there was barely any pain now. Only agonizing pleasure and a sense of desperation that threatened to take her breath away.

“And to think you thought I could let this go.”

He angled his grip on her hips, the bed dipping as he adjust his weight between her spread thighs. His next thrust struck directly on her G spot. Rey’s eyes rolled back in her head as he hammered her, angling his head to rub against with each stroke.

The need to come began to overwhelm her, but Rey still struggled to fight it. Not that it would ave mattered. She knew that her demon would only grant hr release when he chose to allow it.

His pace picked up steadily, his thrusts never ceasing in their punishing rhythm. Rey knew what he was doing to her now was all part of her punishment. If he had been purely chasing his own pleasure he would have claimed her deeper, but like this he struck her spot relentlessly, forcing upon her a very specific sort of bliss. If she _could_ come, she would be squirting right now, drenching them both as her body rode the very cusp of over stimulation.

“Day four,” he hissed, burying his head against the bared side of her neck.

Rey nodded weakly, remembering that particular revelation of what she was capable of almost too vividly.

“Beg me,” he demanded.

She whined, refusing him with at least this one act of defiance. His cock began to swell larger within her, his thrusts growing sloppier and nudging further in her passage. Tears welled up in Rey’s eyes as she felt how close he was. She knew when he flooded her that she wouldn’t be allowed to follow him, and even if she begged him it might not be enough.

Her misery bloomed as he jackknifed deeper, burying himself as the first spurts of his come parted her. Kylo growled in his bliss, the heady sound of it doing as much for her need as the feeling of the white hot essence now filling her. He held her close then, growing still inside her and letting er feel each powerful pulse of his release as he anointed her womb.

This would have been her fourth orgasm, triggered instantly by the sensation of his come inside her. Rey held her breath as she waited for it to be over. Tears leaked out, spilling across her cheeks as her demon lover continued to pulse, his release too copious for her body to contain. It leaked out of her in rivulets, his cock pumping with each beat of his heart until Rey wondered if he was _ever_ going to finish.

Still, despite her white hot need for him, Rey still gasped when he abruptly pulled out of her. Her pussy ached at the sudden move, but she didn’t have a chance to think about how she throbbed and leaked in his absence. Instead he roughly dragged her up, his come splashing across her stomach then her chest as he brought her onto her knees.

“Drink me dry,” he ordered roughly.

Rey didn’t have to be told twice. She didn’t hesitate to take him in hand, wrapping her palm around his twitching length while she sucked his head into her mouth. She swallowed hard, his come filling her immediately. She kept the pressure up even as he leaked out and dribbled down her chin. Kylo grunted, his fists yanking harshly on her hair as he finally emptied himself. Rey squeezed him firmly, her hand pumping out every last drop onto her waiting tongue.

Then she collapsed, her mission done. Kylo let her slump against him, his spent but still perpetually hard cock rubbing against her cheek as she fought to catch her breath. Desire raged like a living thing within her, the ache between her legs finally breaking the last thread of her will to resist him.

“Please, Kylo,” she whispered, unable to say more.

With surprising gentleness his hands stroked her. He rubbed her shoulders, smoothed out her tangled hair, and swept his palm over her chin to gather up his spilled release. He brought it to her lips and Rey reluctantly licked it away, whatever dignity she might have once had mattering no longer. Now she would do nearly anything for him to give her relief, and his darkly pleased chuckle as she whined against his hand confirmed he knew it.

“Do you think we are finished, Rey? Do you think I am really done with you?”

Her mind lay in tatters but Rey still tried to focus enough to consider his sincerity. She didn’t fight him when he pulled her up off his lap and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her and Rey moaned, arching into him as she offered herself wantonly. Silently she begged him to end her suffering, and when he pulled away there was a surprising softness in his eyes.

“Soon,” he promised.

Rey stayed quiet, uttering only a low hum as he turned her away from him and positioned her onto her hands and knees. He swiftly claimed her again, her body welcoming the pressure of his intrusion into it.

Then whatever spell of solemness broke as he began to fuck her in earnest. His hips slammed against hers, the whole bed shaking as he took her rougher than he ever had before. His fingers bit into the flesh of her hips and Rey knew that if this wasn’t a dream his speed and ferocity would have caused her some real damage if he wanted it to.

At first she tried to grip the sheets for purchase. Every time he would thrust forward he would drag her hips back, impaling her fully on his length. Rey whimpered as she looked between their bodies, seeing how her breasts bounced and her stomach visibly swelled with each of his rough thrusts.

When it finally became too much for her she let herself collapse, her arms no longer able to support herself anymore. She looked back over her shoulder as she felt her body beginning to tighten, her inner muscles begging for something that only he could give her.

Her face dragged forward and back against the sheet and reached behind herself. Her fingers entwined themselves with one of his hands on her hips, and she mouthed her plea to him.

Kylo immediately pulled out of her, leaving her body feeling shockingly empty after begin so roughly filled. Without saying a word he flipped her over onto her back, dragging her legs up over each of his shoulders and spreading her abused pussy wide for him.

Rey cried out again as he slammed into her, burying himself to the hilt in one complete, punishing move. This gave him the deepest penetration possible, his cock head brushing against the very deepest parts of her. Rey felt the moment he did it. The moment he let her out of his spell over her. She sucked in a breath, keening sharply as her long awaited orgasm finally claimed her.

Unable to stop herself, she clawed at him, biting down on the meat of his shoulder as she spasmed against his thrusting length. Her pleasure boiled over, leaving her in a mindless world of nothing but sensation. Distantly she heard her own name echo as he followed her, and the hot jets of his come triggered a second, even sharper wave of pleasure.

Over and over he filled her, and Rey held her body locked tight to his as she rode it out. She wasn’t sure what side of agony or ecstasy she fell over when they finally stilled. When his come finally stopped pushing through her body only to leak out around his length when she couldn’t take any more.

She couldn’t say how long they stayed locked together like that. Long enough for her sweat to dry and her tears to cool. Kylo stayed inside her, his rigid cock keeping her inner walls company until their contractions finally stopped.

Exhaustion came next, and Rey was quite certain that she could sleep like that: still impaled to the very brim by her demon lover. He made no effort to move, and occasionally his cock would jump and another trickle of liquid heat would remind her that she had somehow survived through this.

“Kiss me,” she whispered finally, and now it was his turn to not hesitate.

He took his time with her, exploring her mouth gently with his tongue as if he had never done that before. When he pulled away he smirked, but Rey couldn’t summon up the strength to so much as frown at him.

“I can taste my come in your mouth.”

He sounded so pleased and Rey sighed, closing her eyes halfway.

“You shouldn’t mind,” she weakly retorted, “after all you were the one to put it there.”

With that she slumped back, letting her arms fall slack across his shoulder. Her hips twisted in slight increments as her pussy relaxed to conform to the shape of him.

Rey smiled up at him weakly, her body’s need to rest making even that slightest of movements an effort. Kylo returned her expression warmly, his hand linking around one of her own and pressing her palm to her belly. Together they stroked his buried length through her flesh, and Rey whimpered as she felt him begin to harden and grow once more.

His fingertips landed at her temple, delicately tracing first one side of her face and then the other. Drawing a heart on her.

“Break the scholar’s magic and give in to this, Rey. Be mine.”

Rey opened her eyes, surprising herself with one last surge of her humanity. She may be cumstreaked and filled, aching in her places her demonic lover had both touched with his body and beyond, but was still a spark of defiance left in her.

Then she closed her eyes, silently willing herself to wake up. Kylo didn’t try to stop her. Instead, he began to rock inside her, his body claiming her own once more even as she faded away from him.

The last thing she heard before she woke up sounded eerily like “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

*

Dawn graced her face with the purest of light.

It promised hope. Purity. Freedom.

Rey’s eyes cracked open, her face turning to greet the crest of morning as awareness returned to her. She was in her bed. Alone. Her dream may have been a nightmare, but that was all it was. She was free of him.

Rey’s laugh of victory was short lived. Her relief died in an instant as she started to rise.

Her bed may have been empty but her body felt… ruined. Sore like it had never been sore before. The ache in her sex was so sharp Rey froze the moment she tried to move.

But that was impossible. It had been a _dream_. There was no feasible way that-

Rey screamed when she looked down at herself. Her body was streaked with come. It coated her hair, mixed into it in tangled matting. When she forced herself to sit up, Kylo’s copious essence flaked off her chest from where it had dried.

Hesitantly, her mind now thoroughly numb with horror, she reached down between her legs. Her fingers came away covered in seed. She could feel it squishing inside her, coating her womb and leaking out of her with each movement she made.

Rey did the only thing she could do under the circumstance. She _screamed_. Howled out curses like the sky was falling. Like her whole world had literally come crashing down around her because hadn’t it?

The exorcism had worked, but it had been a true devil’s deal. Obi Wan’s spell may have blocked her demon tormentor from appearing to her in the flesh, but what bloody good did that do when he could still fuck her like this across time and space?

In the distance corners of her mind Rey still felt him. Still felt their wretched bond, only now it was stronger than ever.

And in between her bouts of pure, raw fury, Rey heard him again. He was asking her if she liked her surprise…

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT TO BLAME FOR THIS FILTH!!! I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT!  
> Blame persimonne666 for this. It’s all their fault, not mine! C'mon, how could I get a prompt like that NOT write something this debauched? I had no control over this. None at all.
> 
> ps. This is just a 1-shot mmhmmkay? I get asked a lot to continue my 1 shots but, yeah, I feel like this story has pretty much done it all!
> 
> pps. Kindly forgive the spelling and grammar errors. Trying to edit ultra smut is just… awkward. Hopefully you were too enraptured by the captivating and almost Dickensian plot to notice all my shitty horny writing, right?


End file.
